


Look after you

by RaeWagner



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Original Character(s), Other, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: Persistent and Socially Awkward Spencer Reid didn't plan on Getting even remotely close to creative, young newbie Esmeralda Sommers. Funny thing is, neither did she. She's hot headed, temperamental, Stubborn and the for the most part the two drove each other crazy. But every cloud has a silver lining.





	

Spencer raced to his car in a flurry, he had no intentions of staying for extra conversation or to give an explanation of his behavior.

But he couldn't stop looking over his shoulder at the girl who was following him.

''Please, Please stop following me.'' came his shaky plea, he squared his shoulders and listened to Esme bombard him with questions whilst looking around the parking lot, making sure no one else was around to see. ''Why are you avoiding me?'' She called. and all he did was shrug in response. ''This is about the case isn't it?'' She asked, her voice reached his ears ans made him shudder. She was right there on his heels. right there.

''You're lying.'' She concluded coldly. ''Why are you lying to me,Reid?'' She was shouting now, and when he didn't answer, She continued. 

Her words hurt him, worse than the time he'd gotten shot in the leg. And He'd had enough.

When he felt she was close, his hands shot out so face to grasp her by the shoulders it caused her to scream out in fear.

'' I can't afford to loose anyone else!'' He yelled at her. He hadn't noticed that he'd lifted her off the ground until he looked down and saw that she was on her tip-toes. Esmeralda straightened her jacket and took a step back, she also took a strand of hair and tucked it neatly back behind her ear before looking up.

''But...I'm not going anywhere.'' 


End file.
